


Halloween

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: It's Halloween, and the gang has some fun. Good, not like destruction, except at Vlad's. Contains OCs.





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah and Danny were talking to Tucker, Sam, and Jazz about Halloween. They were in the ops

center.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Sarah were going to go trick-or-treating.

"I'm going as Danny Phantom, of course." Danny said.

"I'm going as Sarah Phantom." Sarah said.

"Well, people are probably going to call you 'In-viso-bill'." Sam told Danny.

"I announced that I was Danny Phantom after I saved the town from the Ghost Zone."

"People are still used to calling you 'In-viso-bill', though." she pointed out.

"True."

"I'm going to be handing out candy, but I'll be dressed in a suit and be a psychiatrist." Jazz said.

"We'll start on our street, go to Tucker's, then Sam's. Then we should probably take the Specter

Speeder and visit Grandma and Grandpa Fenton." Sarah said, with a map of Amity Park. She

highlighted the streets with a green HI-LITE™.

"Planning?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Let's tell Mom& Dad our exact plans, so that they don't get suspicious."

"Good idea. Mom & Dad have been getting pretty suspicious lately. Luckily, Jazz has been able to

get them off our backs."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem. I don't like lying to our parents, but I will if it's for family."

And the two Phantoms are her family, no matter how much she disapproved of Sarah having

ghost powers. The four kids smiled.

"I'm going to be a vampire. I already have everything I need." Sam said.

"I still have my Goth stuff; I've already decided that's my costume." Tucker said.

"Good thing, too. I mean tomorrow IS Halloween." Sarah pointed out.

"You gonna wear your costumes to school?" Jazz asked.

"Yes." Sam and Tucker said.

"No. What if someone figures it isn't a costume?" Danny asked.

"Good point. And what if someone else comes as Phantom?" Sarah asked.

"What if someone comes as Dan?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, come on, Tuck. Like they would. I mean, no one likes Dan and since I didn't cheat, that

future won't be happening."

"You're right, Danny, but don't count your chickens before they hatch." Sam said. (I'm really sure

I'm using that correctly, but you can correct me if I'm wrong.)

"I'm taking a plastic bucket with a ghost's face on it, just for the heck of it." Sarah said.

"I am, too, except my bucket has my name on the back of mine." Danny said.

"Mine's black, with a wolf's face on it, with fangs." Sam said. (I've never seen one like that, but

what the heck, why not?)

"Mine's black with a bat's face on it." Tucker said. Sarah checked her watch. "8:00, my bedtime.

Night, guys." She went down the steps.

"Good night, Sarah. Sweet dreams." Jazz called. After Sarah went up to bed, Sam looked at her watch.

"Almost curfew. I better go, too." She stood up.

"Yeah. Hate to run, but I don't want to be grounded on Halloween."

"All right. See ya'll tomorrow at school." Danny said. Jazz got up.

"I have an early tutoring session tomorrow, so I'll have to get up early. You, too, if you want me to

drive you to school."

"Okay." Danny got up and went to bed.

A/N: Next chapter- Halloween!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween

The next morning, the three siblings got up, got dressed, and went to school.

Sarah joined Danny on patrol. They had left their supplies with Jazz. Sarah spotted the Box

Ghost at a box store. She pointed him out to Danny.

"This is going to be too easy." he said, flying down. He didn't even bother fighting the ghost; he

just sucked him up in the thermos. When they saw Tucker and Sam at school, waiting for Danny,

they flew down to the corner. No one at Casper High wore a costume, at least none they could

see. Sarah ran to get her stuff, then transformed and flew to the middle school. She went to class

early and got started on her work. She turned in her homework from the night before. She was

rather impatient for school to be over. She handed in her homework and paid attention in every

class, but she was really watching the clock. When school was finally over, she met Jazz and

Danny at Jazz's car. She had transformed and flown to Casper High. The entire school district is

named Casper. She got into the car and greeted Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"I couldn't wait for school to be over. I paid attention and got my homework, but I was really watching the clock."

"We were, too. I was thinking we could go to Vlad's house through the Ghost Zone and TP his

house from the inside." Tucker said.

"No. Let's take the Specter Speeder and drive to his house. I mean, the Specter Speeder is

recognized as a motor vehicle, right?"

They've driven it on the road before, didn't they? I think I remember that.

"Yeah." Jazz agreed.

"I have some green and gold streamers we could use." Sam suggested.

"We'll need some tape for what I'm planning." Sarah said.

"What?" Danny and Sam asked.

"Layer his front windows with the streamers."

"That'd be cool." Tucker said.

"But we'll have to be quiet, so he doesn't catch us, of course." Jazz said.

"He'd probably just call Mom & Dad if he does." Danny said.

"Or make us clean it up." Sarah said.

"Probably make us clean it up. You said he made you clean up after yourself when you made

that mess in your closet and under the bed." Danny pointed out

"He did, he did."

Jazz had backed out of the parking lot and driven to Tucker's house.

"So...we'll meet at ya'll's house, I guess?" he asked, getting out.

"Nah, we'll pick you up."

Jazz drove to Sam's house next.

"So...should we tell Mom & Dad that we're going to Vlad's?" Sarah asked.

"We'll say we're going for a drive, and...But what will we tell them we'll be back? What time?"

Danny asked.

"You're right. How about we take the Speeder through the Ghost Zone, but then we sneak out of

his house intangibly? Do you think we can pull it off?" Sarah asked as Sam got out, after saying

good bye and pecking Danny on the cheek.

They had admitted their love for one another a few weeks before and had started dating. Jazz

drove home. The siblings got out and went inside.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! School seemed to drag on and on as usual!" Sarah called.

"We're going to start our homework!" Sarah and Danny went upstairs and did indeed get started

on their homework. At six, Sarah and Danny transformed and grabbed their buckets. Sarah

grabbed some tape and toilet paper. They ran downstairs together. Sarah had grabbed the

backpack purse that Vlad had given her. Jazz –wearing a brown tweed jacket and horn-rimmed

frames-gave them a Snickers® bar, a Milky Way ®, and a bag of Skittles™ each. She also gave

Danny some extras for Sam and Tucker. Danny called to his parents, who were still in the lab.

"Dad laid off these since Mom made a lot of fudge." she explained.

Danny and Sarah ran to Sam's first. Sam came out in her vampire costume, with an extra bag of

clothes so that she could change out of her costume if she wanted to. She smiled as Danny gave

her the candy, showing her fangs. They went to Tucker's street. Tucker came out, also with an

extra bag of clothes. Danny gave him his candy.

"We didn't want to start trick-or-treating without you. I mean, it's been tradition since we were in

kindergarten." Danny explained.

"Do ya'll remember your earlier costumes?" Sarah asked.

"I do. I was usually a princess or fairy. Once I was a fairy princess. That was before puberty and I

started going as a vampire." Sam said.

"I was usually some sort of super hero." Danny said.

"I was usually a super hero as well." Tucker said.

"Of course, this year, I still AM a hero, just not one with things like X-ray vision, the ability to jump

over sky scrapers in one single bound, and stuff." Danny said.

"You can still fly." Sam said.

"Let's just hope no one asks you to do that tonight." Sarah said.

"We have to be careful tonight. I think most of the ghosts are real." Danny said. Their ghost sense went off.

"I think so, too." Sarah agreed. They had made it to the first house.

Good thing I put the tape and toilet paper in my purse. Sarah thought.

They were joined by another vampire, a witch, and a mini Skulker.

"Cool costume!" Sarah told the Skulker. "You look just like one of Danny Phantom's enemies!"

"Trick or treat!" they all said as the door was opened. They all got Fun-Sized™ stuff. At the end of

the street, they decided to take a short cut to Sam's street.

"I think we can take whatever we run into in the woods." Tucker had a flashlight.

"I'm feeling a little out of character with this."

"Don't worry, Tuck. No one will mistake you for a hard-core Goth." Sam said.

"Just like no one would ever mistake Sam here for Paullina." Sarah said.

"Oh, man. Thorns." Tucker said.

"And there's no way around them."

"But there is a way through them without getting scratched." Sarah pointed out. She grabbed

Sam's hand and went intangible. They passed through the thorns and reappeared on the other

side. Danny did the same with Tucker. They came out on to Sam's street together.

"My parents can never hear about that." Sam said.

"They never did want me to take that short cut when we were younger."

"True. They also kept warning us not to use it, either." Tucker said.

"Remember that story they used to tell us to scare us away from there?" Danny asked.

"We always fell for it, too. We were so gullible." Sam said. They started toward the first house.

They were joined by several princesses, one of which Sam recognized.

"Paula?" Sam asked a tall princess with red hair, green eyes, a pink dress and a purple tiara.

"Sam, I knew it was you. You always used to scare me so when we were little."

"Oh, Paula, we wore the same costumes."

"And you didn't think it was kind of weird that we always did?"

"Our mothers belong to the same garden club. Paula, I'd like for you to meet Tucker Foley,

Danny Fenton, and Sarah Fenton, Danny's little sister."

"Hi, I'm Paula Jacobs. Sam and I used to go to day care together."

"I hang out with her when you two aren't available. She goes to Raven High. You know, the girls

school."

"Hi, Paula." Danny said.

"You two must idolize the Phantoms. You dressed as them."

"You could say that. You could also say that I'm dressed as Sarah Phantom to annoy my parents,

who don't really like the Phantoms, since they always make it to ghost fights first." Sarah said.

"Trick-or-treat!" they said when the door was opened. They held out their bags and buckets and

received Mounds® bars. They went to the next house, where they were joined by a gypsy who

had tried to look like Desiree.

"Nice costume." Sarah said.

"Trick or treat!" They all said, holding out their bags or buckets when the door was open. They

all received Sweet tarts™. They went to the next house. That house was dark. The next house

gave them caramel apples. They next house was Sam's. Her house handed out Tootsie Roll

Pops™. She got a banana. After they reached the end of the street, Danny, Sarah, Tucker, and

Sam went back to Danny's.

"You can trade your Milky Way®, Snickers® bar, and bag of Skittles™ out for some sort of fruit if

you want, Sam." Sarah said.

"I know."

"What was that story the Manson's always told y'all to keep y'all out of the woods?" Sarah asked

once they reached the Fenton's house. They went in and Sam went to the kitchen to trade her

candy for fruit. She came back and said "I got an orange, an apple, and some raisins."

"Okay. I'm sure Dad will be very happy." Danny said. Jazz joined them. She had taken off the

horn rimmed frames, and jacket.

"Let's go visit Grandma and Granddad Fenton. I told Mom & Dad what we're doing." She had the

keys to her car. Their grandparents don't live very far from their house. First, Tucker and Sam

called their parents. Then the group called good bye to the Fenton's parents, and piled into the

car. Jazz backed out. Sarah and Danny were still transformed.

"Grandma and Grand dad like seeing us in our costumes."

They reached the house and piled out. Jazz rang the door bell.

"Hi, Grandma! Hi, Grand dad!" Sarah, Jazz, and Danny said.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Sam and Tucker said.

"Hello, dearies." Grandma Fenton said. She had white hair pulled into a bun, a white house coat,

white bed room slippers, and wire-rim glasses. Grand dad Fenton wore a red and black plaid

jacket, wire-rim glasses, and bed room slippers. He was bald.

"So, what are you kids up to? Anything your parents don't know about?" he asked.

Plenty! Sarah thought.

"No, sir. Mom, Dad, the Manson's, and the Foleys know about this." Danny said.

"All right. As long as we don't get a call from your father demanding to know where you five are."

"So, what have you three been up to?" Mrs. Fenton asked, inviting the kids to sit down on the

couch. Sarah sat down, then Danny, then Jazz.

"Do you mind if Sarah and I went out side and changed out of our costumes?" Danny asked,

standing up.

"Let me get a picture of you two little dickens. You're all so cute. Why don't you all stand

together and let me take your picture?" Mrs. Fenton got the camera. The group, minus Jazz, got

up and stood side-by-side. They took the picture, and headed outside.

"Don't worry, no one can see you two in your underwear." Danny told Sam and Tucker. The

house was surrounded by trees.

"And no one can see us turn back to humans." Sarah said, transforming. She and Danny waited

for Sam and Tucker to change. Danny phased the bags back into the Speeder and they went

back in. Jazz was telling their grandparents what was going on.

"Sarah and Danny are doing fine in school. Danny and Sam are dating. Mom and Dad are still hunting ghosts, and I'm tutoring some new kids who just moved here from Pennsylvania."

"Well, we have to go and visit one of Mom and Dad's old college friends, see you later."

"Bye." Everyone said. Jazz, Danny, and Sarah hugged their grandparents. They piled back into

the Speeder and headed to Wisconsin. When they got there, Sarah ran to some trees. They heard

her unzip her bag, and get something out of it. Then they heard a relieved sigh, coupled with

tinkling. When she came back, she said, "Don't worry, the toilet paper will decompose."

They laughed quietly. Jazz wrinkled her nose.

"It was better than my bladder bursting." That's how Tyco Brahe died.

"True." They got to work. Sarah and Danny transformed. Sarah handed out the toilet paper. She

got the streamers from Sam and flew up to the windows. She took the tape and started to string

the streamers across them. She didn't use a lot of tape. The others decorated the trees.

Hope I don't set off his ghost sense, she told Danny.

Relax, he employees a lot of ghosts, he'll just think it's them.

Danny picked Sam up to help her get the paper on the tree she was aiming for.

"To make sure it makes it." he whispered. Sam smiled. Sarah floated backwards to admire her

handy work. Her ghost sense went off, but she thought it was just Danny. She backed into

something. She whirled around.

It was Vlad.

"Hello, Ms. Badger. I knew I would get my trees toilet papered, but I didn't expect to get my

windows decorated with my favorite colors."

Sarah started to scream, but it was cut off abruptly by Vlad placing a hand over her mouth.

He's out here! He found me! He was expecting this, so he must have come out here to catch

whoever did it! She "told" Danny.

"Ms. Badger, why ever did you just tell your dear half-brother?" Vlad purred.

"So he could get away. It was my idea. I talked him, Jazz, Sam and Tucker into it."

"But they still went along with it. They should be punished as well."

Danny had flown to the front.

"Let her go, Plasmius. I'm the one who had this idea."

"No, Danny. it was my idea." Sam said.

"I've already taken the blame, guys. Y'all don't have to lie." Sarah said.

"I'm the eldest. I should have known better." Jazz said. Tucker stayed silent.

A/N: Next chapter- Vlad decides what to do with the group.


	3. Facing the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the music

Disclaimer: Do not own "Danny Phantom" Do not own Coke®

"Well, well, well. It does my heart glad to see you four being almost evil. It really does it good to

see little Ms. Badger doing it, but I'm afraid you must be punished. Although I do wish that Sarah

would keep it up. Follow me." He turned and went to the back yard. They followed. He looked up

at their handy work.

"May I ask why you did the back yard and not the front?"

"You would have caught us faster in the front." Sarah said.

"Yes. Well, I won't call your parents if you will clean this up." Vlad surprised the group.

He has to have something else up his sleeve, Sarah thought. She concentrated on reading his mind.

I WILL call their parents. Then I'll suggest that they stay with me for a few days to teach them a

lesson. I'll put them to work around the house. But what about training Daniel? I can't train

Sarah- I remember her promise not to let me or to turn her back on Jack or Daniel. I'll let them

go home and get some clothes. Although I don't see the Manson's or Foleys letting Samantha or

Tucker stay here. Perhaps Tucker, to keep him from technology, but not Samantha.

"Clean it up. I'll get you some trash bags." He went into the house.

"He's going to call our parents and suggest that they let us stay here for a few days to teach us a

lesson. He'll put us to work around the house. He'll let us go home to get some clothes. He

thinks the Foleys will let Tucker stay here to get him away from technology, but not Sam." Sarah whispered.

"How...?" Jazz started. Tucker and Sam looked confused as well.

"I read his mind. He can do it, and apparently, I got it from him."

"So he wants us to stay with him again, and work in the house? We'll make him sorry." Danny

was thinking of the catsup prank he and Sarah had pulled earlier.

Tucker and Sam had heard about that and laughed their heads off. Jazz had also heard about it,

but she had not laughed. Sarah got an idea.

"Let's sneak back to the Specter Speeder and take off."

"No, Sarah. We've done the crime; we have to do the time. Haven't Mom and Dad always taught

you that?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. But Vlad said he wanted me to keep being evil."

"True, he did say that. But you always said that although you're half Masters by birth, you're full

Fenton by choice, and we Fenton's always do the right thing." Danny pointed out.

"Look at me. I fight ghosts that want to harm humans."

"True. But do you really want to stay here?" Sam asked

"If it gives me a chance to misbehave and get back at him..."

"What about school?" Jazz remembered.

"My tutoring!"

"Maybe Mom and Dad will ask that you come home, since you do have previous engagements."

"But I let you four talk me into this."

"Maybe you can reschedule." Danny suggested.

"Maybe."

"Right. He may not let all of us work in the same room. We may be spread out through the house."

"But we can still pull pranks on him, right?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

"Just leave it to Sarah. She'll come up with something." Tucker said.

"Actually, I get my tricks from the Internet." Sarah transformed, flew up to the trees, and started to gather up the toilet paper. Danny joined her.

He could just wait until it rains.

True, but Vlad isn't that patient.

Sarah flew to the front after they had gathered up the toilet paper. She took the streamers down.

She and Danny landed and waited for Vlad to come out with the trash bags. He sent Gerald the

butler out with it.

"I see you two have taken care of everything. Master Vlad says he will drive you home, and

young Mr.'s Fenton and Foley and the two Ms. Fenton's are to pack a bag for four days. Ms.

Manson is to go home and face the music there."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Danny and Sarah put the trash in the bag and tied it closed. Gerald took it to the curb. Vlad came out of the house.

"Well, let's get to your houses, so you can pack your bags, Tucker, Jazzmin, Daniel, and Sarah.

We'll drop Samantha off at her house."

"Yes, sir. But only Jazz knows how to drive the Speeder." Danny lied. He wanted to be in the back with Sarah, so that they could talk.

"All right. But I call shot gun."

Sarah giggled at Vlad's choice of words. They climbed into the Speeder, Tucker, Sarah, and

Danny in the back, and Jazz, Vlad, and Sam in the front. Sarah told Danny about possible pranks

they could pull. (If you want to know what website I got these from, ask in your review, since it won't show up here.)

First, we'll put a tomato down the rear of his pants at night. During his sleep, when he rolls over

he will smash it up. It will be all red and mushy for when he wakes up. Then, we can use duct

tape to wrap around and tape him to his bed. True, he can just phase through it, but won't that

be a surprise?

Danny laughed. It sure will be.

Of course, we'll wind up being punished for that.

Yes, but it'll be worth it.

Sure will be. Then we can apply some Vaseline to any phone receiver.

How about all?

Just be sure to get the one in his study. I didn't get that one with the shoe polish.

Alright.

Sarah spoke up, asking Vlad "What about school tomorrow? Surely you told our parents that we wouldn't be slacking off on our school work."

"Yes. I'll be calling your teachers and asking what your work will be, and then I'll call my friends

who taught you, Jazzmin, and Daniel when your parents went on their anniversary trip."

"All right. Thanks."

"And I expect you not to pull any of your usual shenanigans."

"Yes, sir." Sarah had her fingers crossed behind her back. Danny smiled and nudged his sister's

elbow. When they got to Amity Park, they drove straight to Sam's house and dropped her off.

"See you in a few days, Sam." Everyone said. Sarah passed Sam her bag. Danny kissed her on the

lips.

Then they drove to Tucker's house.

"Pick you up in twenty minutes." Jazz said,

"Give or take a few, since Jazz has to make a few calls." Sarah said.

"Okay." Tucker took his bag and went in. Jazz drove to their house. They all piled out and went

in. Danny and Sarah went straight to their rooms and started packing. Jazz called her students

and rescheduled. Maddie and Jack called up the stairs.

"Sarah Jessica, Daniel George, and Jazzmin Madeline! We don't want to hear of any shenanigans

while you're there, understand? If there are, those who did it will be dealt with! Understand?"

"Yes, Mom & Dad!"

Sarah came down with her bag.

"Think fast, Vlad." she yelled as she threw the bag at the billionaire. Vlad caught it, but he didn't look too pleased.

"Do you always go around throwing your things like that?" he asked.

"No, but then again, I don't always go toilet papering a billionaires castle, either." Danny came down with his bag. Jazz was still packing.

"Think fast, Vlad!" Danny yelled, throwing his bag to the very flustered billionaire.

"Now I've just about all I can take from you two miscreants."

"And yet you're still taking us back to your house. Something has got to be wrong with that." Danny said.

"You four will learn that it was wrong of you to do that, and I will personally see to it that you do!"

We can get what we need for the pranks at his house. Sarah smiled, as they waited for Jazz.

She, Danny, and Vlad went out to the Speeder. They waited for Jazz outside. Once she came out, they got in and Jazz drove to Tucker's house. Tucker came out and got in.

"I still can't believe I let you kids talk me into that." Jazz said.

"You're the one who let herself be talked into it." Sarah said.

"And you will not talk your way out of sharing the punishment, either." Vlad said.

"I know, Uncle Vlad."

He isn't our uncle. Sarah thought.

"We Fenton's may slip up and do something wrong, or we'll just do the wrong thing just for kicks, but we will own up to it." Sarah said.

"You did own up to this. But, tell me, Ms. Badger, why did you try to take all the blame? It certainly wasn't to make me proud."

"No, it wasn't. It was so that everyone else could get away, and only I'd get punished."

"But surely your parents would find out."

"Not necessarily. They haven't found out about Danny or my ghost powers yet."

"True. Do you enjoy being punished?"

"No, sir. But if I can, I try not to let on that I had help pulling some prank."

"Very noble of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"That isn't a trait I approve of."

He'd make a great villain for a Wild Western book or movie. Sarah told Danny.

Yeah, he would. Danny agreed. Vlad said "I will write down what I want you to do at my house. Of

course, your chores won't start until lunch, but then won't continue until after school. And yes,

Daniel, I'll let you and Sarah practice your powers in the forest. Of course, like last time, there

will be rules. No T.V, no shoes on the furniture, no animals, no long-distance phone calls, No food

in your room. No running or slamming doors, my study is off limits to you unless I send for you to

come in. No sliding down the banisters, or running on the stairs. No jumping on the beds. Lunch

is at twelve. And no using ghost powers to get in or to get food. I'll know if you do. And no going

outside unless your chore requires it or in P.E., which will take place in the front yard. I will be

supervising P.E., and I'll have another ghost supervise Sarah and Daniel's practice, during which

they will also exercise their human bodies." Sarah made a face at Vlad. He wasn't looking or

using the rearview mirror. Danny chuckled. Sarah smiled and settled down.

"Remember what your parents said, children. No shenanigans or those responsible will be

punished." Vlad said.

"Yes, sir." Danny and Sarah mumbled.

"That goes for you as well, Tucker Alexander." He had heard Tucker's full name over the phone.

"Yes, sir." Tucker mumbled as well. The rest of the ride was silent, except when Vlad said, "And

no going into the Ghost Zone by yourselves."

"Danny tells me not to do that, anyway. And what if I get arrested?" Sarah asked.

"If that happens, I'll make you wait awhile, but I will come get you. I'll let you stew long enough

to learn a lesson." Vlad promised.

I'll just have to wish that the incident that got me in jail in the first place hadn't happened.

Desiree's usually in jail, anyhow. Sarah thought.

Why don't we just wish that this hadn't happened? Danny asked

Do you really want to?

No, not really. We can't go around wishing that stuff hadn't happened.

We don't want to let Desiree catch on, either.

She isn't all that smart, you know.Sarah giggled.

At Vlad's castle, they got out and Vlad showed them where they would stay. He made sure to

separate all of them.

Well, we can't let Tucker in on this, that's all. Sarah told Danny.

Danny tried to read Vlad's mind, but couldn't at first. Then, when Vlad was showing Jazz her

room, he tried again.

Maybe I should see if I can put Sarah in the Ghost Zone's jail for the duration of her visit. No, then

I'd either have to get her or send someone else after her. There were three rooms between Sarah

and Jazz, and three rooms between Tucker and Danny. The boys were on the other side of the

castle.

So, Danny, when do you want to pull the first prank on him? Which prank should it be?

The tomato. We'll get it from the kitchen later tonight, after he goes to bed.

Hope they have tomatoes.

They should. Isn't it tomato season?

That's summer. Maybe we can change it to catsup. We better not do the exploding catsup. He'll

definitely pin that on us.

True. I can sneak into Tucker's room and tell him about this, and the he can help us.

I think these pranks can be pulled off by just one person. But I guess we could involve him.

All right. There was a knock on Sarah's door and something was slipped under it. Sarah walked

over and picked it up. She laid it on the bed and started to unpack. Afterwards, she looked at the

paper.

Sarah's chores-

7:00 Make bed

8:30 Wash dishes- by hand- after breakfast

11:00 Clean bathrooms- supplies under sinks

11:30 Help set table for lunch

4:00 Dust living room

5:00 Dust red library- the third room on the left. Jazzmin will dust the blue one.

6:00 Dust study

6:30 Feed fish in pond. Food is by back door.

7:00- Dinner

8:00 Bath time

8:30- Bedtime

If you don't do as you are told,

Sarah stopped reading at that point. She knew he was threatening to punish her.

I just got my list of chores. What are yours? Anything in the kitchen?

Yes. I have to help cook dinner. I have to go now, I reckon. See you at dinner.

Need directions?

No, thanks. Wait, there's someone at my door. They'll probably show me the way.

See you at dinner. Take something to sneak the tomato in.

Got a plastic bag just perfect for the job. I'll keep it invisible.

Sarah left her room. She was in the same room she had stayed in after discovering that Vlad was

her biological father. (See Devastation).

She found Jazz in the room to the left of Vlad's. She went in after knocking.

Jazz got her list.

"Has he regulated your day until 8:30 as well?"

"Yes. That doesn't give me much time to study and do my homework."

"True. What meals do you have to clean up after?"

"I have to wash the breakfast dishes by hand, and help get the table ready for lunch. Cleaning

the bathroom and setting the table for lunch will cut into my school day, but I don't mind. If

Mom and Dad get mad about that, they'll just have to get mad at him."

"Yes. I have to wash the dishes by hand after lunch and dinner."

"This is just plain stupid. He should be letting Mom and Dad punish you and Danny and the

Foleys punish Tucker." Sarah said.

"And he should be punishing just you by making you stay here?"

"Yes, if he wanted to, although he wanted to send me back to Amity Park just two days after he brought me here to spend two weeks with him after Mom and Dad told me he was my father, and not Dad. I reminded him that he had agreed to let me spend two weeks here, and he asked 'So I'm supposed to keep a disobedient little whelp in my house, and watch as she causes havoc and possibly destruction?' "

"What'd you say to that?"

"'Yep! That was the agreement!'"

"True. Was this after a prank?"

"Yes. It was after the catsup explosion."

"Catsup explosion?"

"I put baking soda in the catsup, and it was dropped several times on the way to the table, so

that when he opened it, it exploded right in his face."

Jazz laughed. "I shouldn't be laughing. That just encourages your misbehavior. But that is funny."

"It was also after I put shoe polish on all the phones, except for the one in his study. I forgot that one." Jazz laughed again.

"Well, maybe we can talk to him about cutting into our school and study time."

"I don't care about that. Like I said, if he makes Mom and Dad mad, he'll just have to make them mad."

Sarah contacted Danny.

You want go into the Ghost Zone after dinner?

Yeah. Speaking of dinner, it's ready.

Okay.

"Danny says dinner's ready. Let's go."

"Coming." They heard Vlad yelling for Tucker.

"Tucker Alexander Foley! I know you can hear me! Time for dinner!"

I don't care if going into the Ghost Zone keeps me from going to bed when he wants me to, I'm

going to do it anyway. Who does he think he is, trying to regulate my day till 8:30? Well, he IS my

biological father, but that's beside the point. Jazz and Sarah went downstairs into the dining

room. They sat down next to Danny. Tucker came down and sat next to Sarah. They all pulled

out their chore lists and compared them.

Tucker's were

7:00- Make bed

8:30- Go to class

11:00- Straighten study "I don't know where everything goes."

12:00- Lunch

3:00- P.E.

4:00- Rake leaves

5:00- Vacuum living room

6:00- Take out trash

6:30- Help get ready for dinner.

7:00- Dinner.

8:00- Bath time

8:30- Bed time

"We all have the same bed and bath times. Good thing there's more than one bathroom." Sarah said.

"I have to wash the dinner dishes, vacuum and dust his room, straighten the den, and both the

libraries, and still find time to study." Jazz said.

"We all have to do all our chores, school work and homework, and study." Sarah pointed out.

"This sucks." Danny started. The food had been laid out, but everyone was waiting for Vlad. He

came in and sat down.

"I'm sorry for making everyone wait, but I got sidetracked down in the lab. I know the children

have compared their schedules. I will hear all complaints after dinner."

Sarah stood up. "No, you'll be hearing them now."

"Alright. But let's get served and say the blessing first, shall we?"

Sarah sat down. They fixed their plates. The Coke® had been poured. They bowed their heads

and Vlad said the blessing. As soon as he was finished, Sarah started complaining.

"You don't leave us much time to study. And these chores are going to cut into our school time."

"I don't know where everything goes in your study." Tucker said.

"You don't leave us any time for ourselves." Danny said.

"No time for fun." Sarah said

"Fun is relative, Ms. Badger. And if you had any time to yourselves, you would just get into

trouble. As for knowing where everything goes in my study, don't worry. Sebastian will show you

where everything goes."

"Shouldn't you be responsible for your own room?" Jazz asked.

"My dear, I have more responsibilities than you know. Running Dalv Corp., managing Axiom

Labs, trying to buy the Packers..."

"Why do you keep trying to buy them? You know nothing of sports, you have too much on your

plate, and they've turned you down time and again." Sarah said, relishing the look that came to

Vlad's face. Tucker, Jazz, and Danny nodded, eating their spaghetti.

"If you must know, my child, I figure that if I keep trying to buy the team, I will eventually wear

them down."

"If you must know", Sarah mimicked in her head, "I plan to drive them insane so that they will sell

to me." Danny read her mind and chuckled.

"Well, I imagine everyone will want to get started on their chores today." Vlad said.

"We have school tomorrow." Sarah said.

"True, but I expect all of your chores to be done tonight before bed."

"Slave driver", Sarah accused him.

"Call it what you will, but I demand that they be done tonight before anyone lays down their

head. And don't expect the staff to help you. They go home at night."

"Have you even called our teachers?"

"Yes, Jazzmin, I have."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad decides what to do with the group.

Disclaimer: Do not own "Danny Phantom" Do not own Coke®

"Well, well, well. It does my heart glad to see you four being almost evil. It really does it good to

see little Ms. Badger doing it, but I'm afraid you must be punished. Although I do wish that Sarah

would keep it up. Follow me." He turned and went to the back yard. They followed. He looked up

at their handy work.

"May I ask why you did the back yard and not the front?"

"You would have caught us faster in the front." Sarah said.

"Yes. Well, I won't call your parents if you will clean this up." Vlad surprised the group.

"He has to have something else up his sleeve", Sarah thought. She concentrated on reading his mind.

"I WILL call their parents. Then I'll suggest that they stay with me for a few days to teach them a

lesson. I'll put them to work around the house. But what about training Daniel? I can't train

Sarah- I remember her promise not to let me or to turn her back on Jack or Daniel. I'll let them

go home and get some clothes. Although I don't see the Manson's or Foleys letting Samantha or

Tucker stay here. Perhaps Tucker, to keep him from technology, but not Samantha."

"Clean it up. I'll get you some trash bags." He went into the house.

"He's going to call our parents and suggest that they let us stay here for a few days to teach us a

lesson. He'll put us to work around the house. He'll let us go home to get some clothes. He

thinks the Foleys will let Tucker stay here to get him away from technology, but not Sam." Sarah

whispered.

"How...?" Jazz started. Tucker and Sam looked confused as well.

"I read his mind. He can do it, and apparently, I got it from him."

"So he wants us to stay with him again, and work in the house? We'll make him sorry." Danny

was thinking of the catsup prank he and Sarah had pulled earlier.

Tucker and Sam had heard about that and laughed their heads off. Jazz had also heard about it,

but she had not laughed. Sarah got an idea.

"Let's sneak back to the Specter Speeder and take off."

"No, Sarah. We've done the crime; we have to do the time. Haven't Mom and Dad always taught

you that?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. But Vlad said he wanted me to keep being evil."

"True, he did say that. But you always said that although you're half Masters by birth, you're full

Fenton by choice, and we Fenton's always do the right thing." Danny pointed out.

"Look at me. I fight ghosts that want to harm humans."

"True. But do you really want to stay here?"

"If it gives me a chance to misbehave and get back at him..."

"What about school?" Jazz remembered.

"My tutoring!"

"Maybe Mom and Dad will ask that you come home, since you do have previous engagements."

"But I let you four talk me into this."

"Maybe you can reschedule."

"Maybe."

"Right. He may not let all of us work in the same room. We may be spread out through the house."

"But we can still pull pranks on him, right?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

"Just leave it to Sarah. She'll come up with something." Tucker said.

"Actually, I get my tricks from the Internet." Sarah transformed, flew up to the trees, and started

to gather up the toilet paper. Danny joined her.

"He could just wait until it rains."

"True, but Vlad isn't that patient."

Sarah flew to the front after they had gathered up the toilet paper. She took the streamers down.

She and Danny landed and waited for Vlad to come out with the trash bags. He sent Gerald the

butler out with it.

"I see you two have taken care of everything. Master Vlad says he will drive you home, and

young Mr.'s Fenton and Foley and the two Ms. Fenton's are to pack a bag for four days. Ms.

Manson is to go home and face the music there."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Danny and Sarah put the trash in the bag and tied it closed. Gerald took it to the curb. Vlad came

out of the house.

"Well, let's get to your houses, so you can pack your bags, Tucker, Jazzmin, Daniel, and Sarah.

We'll drop Samantha off at her house."

Yes, sir. But only Jazz knows how to drive the Speeder." Danny lied. He wanted to be in the back

with Sarah, so that they could talk.

"All right. But I call shot gun."

Sarah giggled at Vlad's choice of words. They climbed into the Speeder, Tucker, Sarah, and

Danny in the back, and Jazz, Vlad, and Sam in the front. Sarah told Danny about possible pranks

they could pull.

"First, we'll put a tomato down the rear of his pants at night. During his sleep, when he rolls over

he will smash it up. It will be all red and mushy for when he wakes up. Then, we can use duct

tape to wrap around and tape him to his bed. True, he can just phase through it, but won't that

be a surprise?"

Danny laughed. "It sure will be."

"Of course, we'll wind up being punished for that."

"Yes, but it'll be worth it."

"Sure will be. Then we can apply some Vaseline to any phone receiver."

"How about all?"

"Just be sure to get the one in his study. I didn't get that one with the shoe polish."

"Alright."

Sarah spoke up, asking Vlad "What about school tomorrow? Surely you told our parents that we

wouldn't be slacking off on our school work."

"Yes. I'll be calling your teachers and asking what your work will be, and then I'll call my friends

who taught you, Jazzmin, and Daniel when your parents went on their anniversary trip."

"All right. Thanks."

"And I expect you not to pull any of your usual shenanigans."

"Yes, sir." Sarah had her fingers crossed behind her back. Danny smiled and nudged his sister's

elbow. When they got to Amity Park, they drove straight to Sam's house and dropped her off.

"See you in a few days, Sam." Everyone said. Sarah passed Sam her bag. Danny kissed her on the

lips.

Then they drove to Tucker's house.

"Pick you up in twenty minutes." Jazz said,

"Give or take a few, since Jazz has to make a few calls." Sarah said.

"Okay." Tucker took his bag and went in. Jazz drove to their house. They all piled out and went

in Danny and Sarah went straight to their rooms and started packing. Jazz called her students

and rescheduled. Maddie and Jack called up the stairs.

"Sarah Jessica, Daniel George, and Jazzmin Madeline! We don't want to hear of any shenanigans

while you're there, understand? If there are, those who did it will be dealt with! Understand?"

"Yes, Mom & Dad!"

Sarah came down with her bag.

"Think fast, Vlad." she yelled as she threw the bag at the billionaire. Vlad caught it, but he didn't

look too pleased.

"Do you always go around throwing your things like that?" he asked.

"No, but then again, I don't always go toilet papering a billionaires castle, either." Danny came

down with his bag. Jazz was still packing.

"Think fast, Vlad!" Danny yelled, throwing his bag to the very flustered billionaire.

"Now I've just about all I can take from you two miscreants."

"And yet you're still taking us back to your house. Something has got to be wrong with that."

Danny said.

"You four will learn that it was wrong of you to do that, and I will personally see to it that you do!"

"We can get what we need for the pranks at his house." Sarah smiled, as they waited for Jazz.

She, Danny, and Vlad went out to the Speeder. They waited for Jazz outside. Once she came out,

they got in and Jazz drove to Tucker's house. Tucker came out and got in.

"I still can't believe I let you kids talk me into that." Jazz said.

"You're the one who let herself be talked into it." Sarah said.

"And you will not talk your way out of sharing the punishment, either." Vlad said.

"I know, Uncle Vlad."

"He isn't our uncle." Sarah thought.

"We Fenton's may slip up and do something wrong, or we'll just do the wrong thing just for

kicks, but we will own up to it." Sarah said.

"You did own up to this. But, tell me, Ms. Badger, why did you try to take all the blame? It

certainly wasn't to make me proud."

"No, it wasn't. It was so that everyone else could get away, and only I'd get punished."

"But surely your parents would find out."

"Not necessarily. They haven't found out about Danny or my ghost powers yet."

"True. Do you enjoy being punished?"

"No, sir. But if I can, I try not to let on that I had help pulling some prank."

"Very noble of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"That isn't a trait I approve of."

"He'd make a great villain for a Wild Western book or movie." Sarah told Danny.

"Yeah, he would." Danny agreed. Vlad said "I will write down what I want you to do at my house. Of

course, your chores won't start until lunch, but then won't continue until after school. And yes,

Daniel, I'll let you and Sarah practice your powers in the forest. Of course, like last time, there

will be rules. No T.V, no shoes on the furniture, no animals, no long-distance phone calls, No food

in your room. No running or slamming doors, my study is off limits to you unless I send for you to

come in. No sliding down the banisters, or running on the stairs. No jumping on the beds. Lunch

is at twelve. And no using ghost powers to get in or to get food. I'll know if you do. And no going

outside unless your chore requires it or in P.E., which will take place in the front yard. I will be

supervising P.E., and I'll have another ghost supervise Sarah and Daniel's practice, during which

they will also exercise their human bodies." Sarah made a face at Vlad. He wasn't looking or

using the rearview mirror. Danny chuckled. Sarah smiled and settled down.

"Remember what your parents said, children. No shenanigans or those responsible will be

punished." Vlad said.

"Yes, sir." Danny and Sarah mumbled.

"That goes for you as well, Tucker Alexander." He had heard Tucker's full name over the phone.

"Yes, sir." Tucker mumbled as well. The rest of the ride was silent, except when Vlad said, "And

no going into the Ghost Zone by yourselves."

"Danny tells me not to do that, anyway. And what if I get arrested?" Sarah asked.

"If that happens, I'll make you wait awhile, but I will come get you. I'll let you stew long enough

to learn a lesson." Vlad promised.

"I'll just have to wish that the incident that got me in jail in the first place hadn't happened."

"Desiree's usually in jail, anyhow." Sarah thought.

"Why don't we just wish that this hadn't happened?" Danny asked

"Do you really want to?"

"No, not really. We can't go around wishing that stuff hadn't happened."

"We don't want to let Desiree catch on, either."

"She isn't all that smart, you know."Sarah giggled.

At Vlad's castle, they got out and Vlad showed them where they would stay. He made sure to

separate all of them.

"Well, we can't let Tucker in on this, that's all." Sarah told Danny.

Danny tried to read Vlad's mind, but couldn't at first. Then, when Vlad was showing Jazz her

room, he tried again.

"Maybe I should see if I can put Sarah in the Ghost Zone's jail for the duration of her visit. No, then

I'd either have to get her or send someone else after her." There were three rooms between Sarah

and Jazz, and three rooms between Tucker and Danny. The boys were on the other side of the castle.

"So, Danny, when do you want to pull the first prank on him? Which prank should it be?"

"The tomato. We'll get it from the kitchen later tonight, after he goes to bed."

"Hope they have tomatoes."

"They should. Isn't it tomato season?"

"That's summer. Maybe we can change it to catsup. We better not do the exploding catsup. He'll

definitely pin that on us."

"True. I can sneak into Tucker's room and tell him about this, and the he can help us."

"I think these pranks can be pulled off by just one person. But I guess we could involve him."

"All right." There was a knock on Sarah's door and something was slipped under it. Sarah walked

over and picked it up. She laid it on the bed and started to unpack. Afterwards, she looked at the

paper.

Sarah's chores-

7:00 Make bed

8:30 Wash dishes- by hand- after breakfast

11:00 Clean bathrooms- supplies under sinks

11:30 Help set table for lunch

4:00 Dust living room

5:00 Dust red library- the third room on the left. Jazzmin will dust the blue one.

6:00 Dust study

6:30 Feed fish in pond. Food is by back door.

7:00- Dinner

8:00 Bath time

8:30- Bedtime

If you don't do as you are told,

Sarah stopped reading at that point. She knew he was threatening to punish her.

"I just got my list of chores. What are yours? Anything in the kitchen?"

"Yes. I have to help cook dinner. I have to go now, I reckon. See you at dinner."

"Need directions?"

"No, thanks. Wait, there's someone at my door. They'll probably show me the way."

"See you at dinner. Take something to sneak the tomato in."

"Got a plastic bag just perfect for the job. I'll keep it invisible."

Sarah left her room. She was in the same room she had stayed in after discovering that Vlad was

her biological father. (See Devastation).

She found Jazz in the room to the left of Vlad's. She went in after knocking.

Jazz got her list.

"Has he regulated your day until 8:30 as well?"

"Yes. That doesn't give me much time to study and do my homework."

"True. What meals do you have to clean up after?"

"I have to wash the breakfast dishes by hand, and help get the table ready for lunch. Cleaning

the bathroom and setting the table for lunch will cut into my school day, but I don't mind. If

Mom and Dad get mad about that, they'll just have to get mad at him."

"Yes. I have to wash the dishes by hand after lunch and dinner."

"This is just plain stupid. He should be letting Mom and Dad punish you and Danny and the

Foleys punish Tucker."

"And he should be punishing just you by making you stay here?"

"Yes, if he wanted to, although he wanted to send me back to Amity Park just two days after he

brought me here to spend two weeks with him after Mom and Dad told me he was my father,

and not Dad. I reminded him that he had agreed to let me spend two weeks here, and he asked

'So I'm supposed to keep a disobedient little whelp in my house, and watch as she causes havoc

and possibly destruction?' "

"What'd you say to that?"

"'Yep! That was the agreement!'"

"True. Was this after a prank?"

"Yes. It was after the catsup explosion."

"Catsup explosion?"

"I put baking soda in the catsup, and it was dropped several times on the way to the table, so

that when he opened it, it exploded right in his face."

Jazz laughed. "I shouldn't be laughing. That just encourages your misbehavior. But that is

funny."

"It was also after I put shoe polish on all the phones, except for the one in his study. I forgot that

one." Jazz laughed again.

"Well, maybe we can talk to him about cutting into our school and study time."

"I don't care about that. Like I said, if he makes Mom and Dad mad, he'll just have to make them

mad."

Sarah contacted Danny.

"You want to go into the Ghost Zone after dinner?"

"Yeah. Speaking of dinner, it's ready."

"Okay."

"Danny says dinner's ready. Let's go."

"Coming." They heard Vlad yelling for Tucker.

"Tucker Alexander Foley! I know you can hear me! Time for dinner!"

"I don't care if going into the Ghost Zone keeps me from going to bed when he wants me to, I'm

going to do it anyway. Who does he think he is, trying to regulate my day till 8:30? Well, he IS my

biological father, but that's beside the point." Jazz and Sarah went downstairs into the dining

room. They sat down next to Danny. Tucker came down and sat next to Sarah. They all pulled

out their chore lists and compared them.

Tucker's were

7:00- Make bed

8:30- Go to class

11:00- Straighten study "I don't know where everything goes."

12:00- Lunch

3:00- P.E.

4:00- Rake leaves

5:00- Vacuum living room

6:00- Take out trash

6:30- Help get ready for dinner.

7:00- Dinner.

8:00- Bath time

8:30- Bed time

"We all have the same bed and bath times. Good thing there's more than one bathroom." Sarah

said.

"I have to wash the dinner dishes, vacuum and dust his room, straighten the den, and both the

libraries, and still find time to study." Jazz said.

"We all have to do all our chores, school work and homework, and study." Sarah pointed out.

"This sucks." Danny started. The food had been laid out, but everyone was waiting for Vlad. He

came in and sat down.

"I'm sorry for making everyone wait, but I got sidetracked down in the lab. I know the children

have compared their schedules. I will hear all complaints after dinner."

Sarah stood up. "No, you'll be hearing them now."

"Alright. But let's get served and say the blessing first, shall we?"

Sarah sat down. They fixed their plates. The Coke® had been poured. They bowed their heads

and Vlad said the blessing. As soon as he was finished, Sarah started complaining.

"You don't leave us much time to study. And these chores are going to cut into our school time."

"I don't know where everything goes in your study." Tucker said.

"You don't leave us any time for ourselves." Danny said.

"No time for fun." Sarah said

"Fun is relative, Ms. Badger. And if you had any time to yourselves, you would just get into

trouble. As for knowing where everything goes in my study, don't worry. Sebastian will show you

where everything goes."

"Shouldn't you be responsible for your own room?" Jazz asked.

"My dear, I have more responsibilities than you know. Running Dalv Corp., managing Axiom

Labs, trying to buy the Packers..."

"Why do you keep trying to buy them? You know nothing of sports, you have too much on your

plate, and they've turned you down time and again." Sarah said, relishing the look that came to

Vlad's face. Tucker, Jazz, and Danny nodded, eating their spaghetti.

"If you must know, my child, I figure that if I keep trying to buy the team, I will eventually wear

them down."

"If you must know, Sarah mimicked in her head, I plan to drive them insane so that they will sell

to me." Danny read her mind and chuckled.

"Well, I imagine everyone will want to get started on their chores today." Vlad said.

"We have school tomorrow." Sarah said.

"True, but I expect all of your chores to be done tonight before bed."

"Slave driver", Sarah accused him.

"Call it what you will, but I demand that they be done tonight before anyone lays down their

head. And don't expect the staff to help you. They go home at night."

"Have you even called our teachers?"

"Yes, Jazzmin, I have."

A/N: Well, there you have it- they have their lists of chores and they have to do some of them

tonight. Will they? How will the prank go off?


	5. Later that week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pranks. Mentions another author from fanfiction.net

Disclaimer: I do not own "Danny Phantom". Thanks to ffnetlover for inspiring me with The Football Wars

Later that week, Sarah was cleaning the study. She was done with school except for P.E. She emptied the shredder last. She had put a whoopi cushion in Vlad's chair. She left before he came in, though. She got the

fish food and fed the fish, then gave the shredded documents to James. Vlad had told her that he used them to hold in the moisture when he planted something. Then she went into the woods and met Danny. She 

transformed and formed a shield. Danny's blast bounced off of her shield. They went through the entire practice. They sat down afterwards, catching their breath.

"So, I thought of some more pranks. Sprinkle some salt on your victim's toothbrush. When this person goes to brush their teeth, he or she will get a salty tasted treat. Take some nail polish and coat a bar of soap with it. Let it dry. Then put it in the bathroom shower. When your victim tries to use it, he or she will go nuts trying to get it to lather up. Pick a rainy day and put some confetti inside your victim's umbrella. When he or she goes to open it up...POOF! Out comes the confetti. Use a small piece of black tape to block the TV sensor so whoever decides to watch TV next cannot change the channel or adjust the volume. We could steal his football and hide it somewhere. Should we hide the case or just the football?"

"Just the football. I think the case is much too big to hide."

"You're probably right. First, place a coin on your forehead and shake your head so the coin will fall into a funnel that is inserted in the belt line of your pants. Once you master this, show Vlad. He'll want to try it for himself. When he does, quickly pour water down the funnel and into his pants. Just be sure to tell him you think he can't do it. We'll be punished, yes, but we'll make him regret not sending us all home to face the music like Sam!"

"You are a devious little girl. I like how you're pulling all this on Vlad and not Mom and Dad."

"You know I don't have the guts to pull pranks on them!"

"I know." They walked through the forest and back to the castle. Then they went to their chores.


	6. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave. Mentions another ff.net author.

Disclaimer: Not Butch Hartman. Story borrowed from Cordia.

It was time for the Fentons and Tucker to go home. Jazz was outside, waiting for everyone. Sarah phased outside, with her and Danny's bags. She phased them into the car. "I'll be glad to go home." Jazz said. "You and Danny won't be punished at home since Uncle Vlad punished you here."

"Not for everything. We got Tucker to hack into the website of Nose Pickers Anonymous and send Vlad an e-mail congratulating him on completing the twelve week course. Then I asked Tucker to create a fake newspaper about how the city of Greenbay had sold the Packers to Ray Knowles. And I don't think he's noticed his football is missing. I hid it this morning, in his kitchen cabinet."

"Who's Ray Knowles?"

"A guy he went to college with who outbid him for this business he really wanted."

Jazz laughed.

"Sarah Jessica Fenton, you are a devious little girl."

"I know. I just don't have the guts to pull pranks like this on Mom and Dad." Vlad came storming out of the house with Tucker's fake newspaper in his hand.

"I can't believe Ray Knowles bought the Packers! I can't believe Greenbay sold them!"

"Maybe he'll sell them to you if you make him a high enough offer." Jazz suggested. Sarah pulled on her sleeve until Jazz knelt to her height.

"Are you crazy? You know Tucker and I just tricked him into believing that."

"I know. And I want him to know that. I just don't want to be the one to tell him that."

Sarah fumed. Tucker and Danny came out just as Gerald did. He put Tucker's and Jazz's bags into the car. They all climbed in and settled down. Vlad got his phone out and dialed a number. Sarah started figedeting uneasily.

"What's wrong?", Danny asked, noticing.

"Father yelled about the city of Greenbay selling the Packers to Ray Knowles and Jazz told him that Ray Knowles might sell them to him if he made a high enough offer after I told her about the fake newspaper Tucker made after I asked him too."

"So you think he's calling to…?"

"Ray Knowles! Vlad Masters here! Look, I just wanted to congratulate you on buying the Packers! Would you be interested in selling them to me for double what you bought them for?"

"Sure you bought them! It's in today's paper."

"It isn't? It isn't on the front page, an article written by Psyche, Mann?"

Vlad's face reddened as he realized he'd been tricked.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I've been made the butt of a joke again." He angrily hung up. Danny quickly pressed the button to raise the partition between the front and the back of the limo.

"Who did this?!" Vlad roared.

"I did." Tucker meekly admitted.

"And who else?!"

"I talked him into it, Father." Sarah admitted, looking Vlad right in the eye.

"Your parents will hear of this when we get to Amity Park!"

"Yes, sir."

Vlad started checking his email on his phone.

"Congratulations on completing the twelve-week course from Nose Pickers Anonymous?! I never enrolled in that course! I don't need to!" Vlad glared at Tucker.

"More of your handy work, Tucker Alexander?"

"Yes, sir."

"I talked him in to it, sir." Sarah admitted.

"Why are you admitting to all of this so freely?"

"So that Tucker isn't the only one punished."

"How very noble of you." He said coolly. His phone rang, so he answered.

"Hello? Oh, yes, Sonya. My prized autographed football is missing? But how….?"

"I hid it in the spice cabinet this morning, Father." Sarah told him.

"Look in the spice cabinet, Sonya. Do you know how to open my case? Yes, please use gloves." Vlad hung up.

"I'll be taking you back home with me, Sarah. You need to be punished for pulling those pranks."

"Yes, sir."

"So you'll be going upstairs, and packing for another week with me."

"Yes, sir. It's a good thing the high school is so close to the middle school." Sarah opened her backpack, and pulled out her homework. She handed it to Danny, who got the message.

"What was that story the Mansons told ya'll to keep you out of the woods?"

"Do you really think we should tell her?" Danny asked his friends.

"I'm not sure, guys." Jazz started.

"It wasn't really a cairn in truth; it was more a collection of stones that had once been in the vague shape of a wall. The protective wall, built so many years ago, had since crumbled, only small sections still 

remaining. One such lingering section was known widely as the Bloody Stones." Tucker started. "This story has been handed down from generation to generation."

"This almost sacred section of cobbled stones was said to contain more blood and bones than mortar and rock, the red liquid having long since soaked in to the very hearts of the stones, staining them crimson." 

Danny continued where Tucker had left off.

"Any flower that bloomed from the base of the stony pile would inevitably turn out to blossom in one of the various shades of blood – darker and clotted or brighter and fresh. The wall would even cry blood-red tears, the rain seeping into the depths of the forbidden structure and taking on the colorful, scarlet hue." Sam said, with her voice low.

"Before the wall had deteriorated, this particular section of wall had been given a rather dubious honor. Enemies' heads – after having been separated from shoulders via often blunt axes – would be posted on the 

top of the wall for all to see, left to slowly disintegrate in the hot summer air. Birds would peck at the softer, rancid flesh; bugs would infest the interior bits, slowly decomposing the smelly, bloody mass. Given 

enough time, only the skull would remain perched on the stake upon the wall. Strong winds would blow in storms, washing the hundreds of skulls clean and white, tossing the decrepit bones like wind chimes." 

Tucker said, with his voice low.

"Children would huddle in fear of the rattling sounds of the skulls, waiting in horror for the headless specters to march in through shadowed doorways to seek their revenge." Danny said.

"My parents always said that if we went through the woods where the cairn had been, the ghosts would follow us. Since there was no telling where it had been, we just avoided the woods altogether, just to be safe." Sam finished.

"Almost sacred?" Sarah scoffed.

Jazz laughed. "Remember, this was before Danny got his ghost powers."

"Otherwise, I wouldn't have been so careful."

"So gaining your powers has made you cocky?" Sarah asked.

"No. not really. It's just that I know I can take whatever we meet in the woods now."

"How am I gonna practice my powers at your house, Father?"

"I suppose I can observe Skulker training you."

"Skulker?! Father, are you sure?"

"I'll be there to observe. He wouldn't hurt you with me right there."

"He wants Danny's pelt. I'm sure he'd want mine, too."

"He won't hurt you with his employer right there."

"Yes, sir." Sarah said, reluctantly. Although she still had her doubts.


End file.
